Cicatrices que no pueden irse
by LenKaien9697
Summary: La chica pelirroja se enamora de quien toco su corazón con su hermosa música, pero Tsukimori la rechaza ¿podrá Hino soportar las heridas de su corazón o dejará que se profundizen? jaja... mi primer fic, espero que les guste... REEDITADO...
1. Mi corazón lastimado

**Hola! amantes del fanfic, Jajaja como amo fanfiction, espero que les guste el mío que surgió de la nada, gracias a la inspiración de dos grades amigas Lili y Claudia Jajaja disfrútenlo :D**

**Disclaimer: La corda d´oro no es mio, sinceramente no se el nombre de la creadora o creador de este increíble anime, pero ya saben todos los derechos reservados**

**Nota:**_lo que se escribe de esta manera son los pensamientos de los personajes._

**Capitulo 1: Mi corazón lastimado.**

Hino se encontraba en el escenario muy nerviosa, quería explotar de la vergüenza que había pasado unos minutos atrás.

**Flashback.**

-Tsukimori, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, o es que acaso no debería estarlo? - responde el chico

-¡No te ofendas! ; yo sólo quería darte algo- con tono pausado, se podía escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz y su cara sonrojada, la chica saco una carta del bolsillo de su sencillo suéter.

-¿Qué es eso? – le dijo el peli azul – ¿Acaso es una carta de amor? –

_¿Cómo lo descubrió?, en verdad es muy inteligente, es.. es.. perfecto…- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por:

-No la quiero; me estás quitando el tiempo sólo para eso, me voy de aquí, recuerda que tenemos que estar en 5 minutos en el escenario; será mejor que te concentres. – mientras se alejaba de la pelirroja que sentía ganar de desmayarse por tal humillación, claro hecha por ella misma, ¿cómo se le ocurría declararle su amor por medio de una carta? y en más ¿porqué antes de la premiación?

_Tonta Hino, eso es lo que eres, tonta…_

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Y… el ganador del concurso es…- se escucho por todo el escenario

Sólo quedaban Hino y Tsukimori, ambos esperaban con emoción que mencionaran el nombre del ganador, pero éstas sólo se reflejaban en la pelirroja ya que cierto peli azul se veía serio y distante igual que siempre.

Ella quería agarrar su mano para calmarse pero no pudo lograrlo al escuchar lo que tanto esperaba.

-! Tsukimori ¡

Hino se sintió feliz porque sabía desde un principio que él ganaría, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó su mano, en el momento en que volteo se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo, el peli azul se sorprendió pero al instante despejo su mente de ideas tontas y la separo bruscamente, Hino se quedó en shock por lo que acababa de hacer, no por el chico, sino por ella, debería darle vergüenza abrazarlo de esa forma y después de que sus sentimientos fueron negados al instante.

Tsukimori pasó al frente y recibió su premio, después de que todo acabara, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los finalistas se encontraran a solas de nuevo.

-Tsukimori –

-¿Qué quieres? – con una frialdad evidente

-¡ Te felicito, Tsukimori, sabía que ganarías!

-Hmm… - se escucho decir al peli azul.

-Ehh?, ¿Tsukimori, te encuentras bien? no te vez muy feliz…

_Ja, pues por supuesto que no, porqué se sentiría mejor hablando con una chica a la que rechazo. Pero qué tal si le declaro mis sentimientos en persona, tal vez cambie un poco su actitud, si lo haré…. _Pensaba Hino mientras se ponía colorada…

-Enserio, ¿sabías que ganaría? – la miro de forma seria.

-Por supuesto que sí!, Jamás dude de ti.-

-Y… ¿dudaste de ti?

-¿Qué? – Hino se veía confundida – Bueno, hubo un momento en que pensé en dejar de tocar el violín, pero,… - no pudo continuar

-Debiste haberlo hecho – la frialdad aumentaba.

-…No te entiendo…-

-Si sabías que yo ganaría, me hubieras ahorrado el tiempo y hubieras renunciado a la competencia -

-p-pero, Tsukimori, ¿qué estás diciendo? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no viniendo de él, la persona que la había enamorado con la dulce melodía que salía de su violín.

-Tu forma de tocar el violín me da nauseas, me dan ganas de vomitar –

La pobre Hino no pudo aguantar y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus hermosos ojos.

-No entiendo por qué me dices esto – Hino no sólo se sentía triste y frustrada, sino también enojada, ¿cómo eso tipo podía aprovecharse de la ocasión y decirle todo aquello como si nada? – CONTESTAME TSUKIMORI ! – le grito.

-No quiero que manches el nombre del Instituto con tu desagradable música –

-No abandonare el violín, nada más porque tu lo dices, entendiste; yo, yo...

-¿Amas el violín?, por favor no me vengas con esos cuentos baratos tuyos, que tu ames el violín no significa que o sepas tocar, tu música es horrible, te sientes tan confiada en tus sentimientos, que olvidas cómo tocar el violín verdaderamente, fue un milagro que no te equivocaras en la presentación; ahora que lo pienso, no había manera de que llegaras a la ronda final, debiste hacer algo para poder llegar a finalista – Las palabras de Tsukimori se profundizaban cada vez más, dando a entender que no jugaba - El nivel en el que estas es muy bajo, no eres nada, NA-DA!; me das lástima, no mereces estar aquí, no sirves para tocar el violín, será mejor que te vayas, después de todo nadie te extrañara, sólo eres un estorbo –

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de la pelirroja.

-¡TSUKIMORI, ERES UN IDIOTA! –

-Kaho-chan ¡! - se escucho decir al trompetista a la lejos.

Hino se quedo congelada al escuchar ésa voz, no se la esperaba y trato de tranquilizarse secando sus lágrimas, pero era inútil ya que volvían a salir, lo sucedido realmente había destrozado el corazón de la chica.

-Kaho-chan ¡Felicidades! lo hiciste increíble, lamento mucho que no hayas ganado, pero bueno la competencia estaba difícil, diste tu mejor esfuerzo –

-Eso no bastó – decía la pelirroja con la cabeza agachada con los mechones de su cabello tapándole el rostro.

-Ehh? Kaho-chan, ¿te pasó algo? – se notaba lo preocupado que estaba por ella.

-No…. no es nada, tengo que irme ¡ADIOS! – esto último con lágrimas saliendo nuevamente y corriendo lejos de aquel lugar.

-HINO! – gritaba Hihara – _vaya… pero qué le habrá pasado_, Oye Tsukimori-sempai, ¿no sabes qué le pasó a Kaho-chan? –

-No, no sé nada – con tono de indiferencia.

-Debió haber sido algo grave para haber dejado su violín aquí olvidado, debería alcanzarla antes de que se aleje más, tal vez me diga qué es lo que le pasa –

En el rostro de Tsukimori, se veía molesto y arto de "tanto teatro" por Hino, prefirió irse y alejarse de ahí sin dirigir ni una sola palabra, que seguir escuchando lo preocupado que el trompetista estaba por la pelirroja, por alguna razón no lo podía soportar, pero fue molestado una vez más:

-¡Oye Tsukimori! felicidades, aunque odio admitirlo, me ganaste, pero no creas que será así la próxima vez que concursemos – decía el pianista algo frustrado porque su Hino no había ganado.

-No le hagas caso a Tsuchiura, pero igual muchas felicidades de mi parte – con su siempre tono elegante: Yunoki-sempai.

-Sí… feli… cidades… Tsuki… mori… - El chico más lindo Shimizu - ¿Dón… de… esta… Hino…sempai?... –

-¡Chicos vi correr a Hino-sempai saliendo del instituto, Estaba Llorando! – Fuyuumi apareció con voz exaltada.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? – Yunoki-sempai.

-Será mejor que empecemos a buscarla – Tsuchiura.

-Kaho… sem…pai… - decía Shimizu muy preocupa por la que consideraba una hermana mayor.

-Pobre Hino-sempai – Fuyuumi.

-Será mejor esperar noticias de ella; _aunque mandaré a mis hombres a buscarla no pienso dejar a mí Kahoko sufriendo sola, para eso estoy yo_ – Yunoki.

_-Demonios, Hino dónde te metiste? necesito verte, por favor… _- Tsuchiura.

-Yo la buscaré en el Instituto, les avisaré de inmediato si se de algo, nos vemos… - Fuyuumi

Tsukimori se fue ya que logró zafarse de aquella discusión sin sentido, pero algo no estaba bien en él, ¿se sentía arrepentido?, por supuesto que no, eso no era arrepentimiento, sólo necesitaba descansar después de tanto drama; pero él sabía muy bien que había otros sentimientos escondidos dentro de sí.

Hihara que ya tenía bastante tiempo buscando a la pelirroja, pasaba por un parque, pero un impulso hizo que volteara a unos árboles a su derecha, a ahí en medio del jardín vio a la dueña de aquel violín que para él era una chica más que especial.

_Kaho-chan ahí estás!, _se dijo a sí mismo, se dirigió hacia aquella dirección y antes de llegar a su destino, escucho algunos sollozos, era ella la que lloraba, se veía tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan necesitada de protección y consuelo y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y la abrazó fuerte y ella correspondió al este, habiendo ocultado su rostro en su pecho, descargando así todas sus emociones y al mismo tiempo aferrándose a su cuerpo como a un salvavidas que venía a rescatarla para que no se ahogara en el mar de sus lágrimas, de sus tristezas y su despecho.

-Kaho-chan ¿qué te ocurre?¿por qué tan triste?, le preguntó separándola de su pecho, al ver que no respondida, decidió seguir abrazándola pero ésta vez más fuerte como si quisieran apartarla de sí.

Hino sintió que algo no estaba bien, además de lo que le pasaba, miro hacia el rostro del trompetista -¿qué te pasa Hihara-sempai?- él sólo se limito a abrazarla más fuerte si es que se podía, el chico también comenzaba a llorar…

-Hihara, qué ocurre –

-Lo lamento, pero… al verte en ese estado no puedo dejar de sentir algo de culpa -.

-pe-pero tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que pasa… -

-pero aún así… - fue interrumpido al sentir las cálidas manos de su amada tomar su rostro.

-No tienes porqué sentirte e esa manera, contigo a mi lado estoy mucho mejor – la pelirroja, así limpiando sus cristalinas gotas saladas.

-Pero siento la necesidad de estar a tu lado, no importan los medios, cuando te veo así no quiero separarme de ti! - Hihara se sonrojo al escuchar lo que salía de sus labios, parecía que había hablado de más…

**Que lindo! ya hasta me imagine esta ultima escena…. Jajaja continuación pronto lo prometo (pero no confíen mucho en mí, porque no siempre cumplo) :P**

**Espero lindos reviews…. Jajaja no se crean, claro que quiero lindos reviews, pero ya saben pueden quejarse todo lo que quieran :D están en confianza y además me ayudaran a saber que es lo que salió mal del fic…. hasta la próxima! byebye **


	2. Mi corazón preocupado

**Hola!, mis queridos lectores, he aquí la segunda parte de mi fanfic, espero que lo disfruten pero antes quiero dedicarle éste capítulo a mi primer lectora: Lady Yuuki Cross, quien me ha inspirado en la continuación…. espero y lo disfruten mucho :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de la serie, sólo los pedí prestados… bien es todo… : P**

**Capitulo 2: Mi corazón preocupado.**

-Hihara, qué ocurre –

-Lo lamento, pero… al verte en ese estado no puedo dejar de sentir algo de culpa -.

-pe-pero tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que pasa… -

-pero aún así… - fue interrumpido al sentir las cálidas manos de su amada tomar su rostro.

-No tienes porqué sentirte e esa manera, contigo a mi lado estoy mucho mejor – la pelirroja, así limpiando sus cristalinas gotas saladas.

-Pero siento la necesidad de estar a tu lado, no importan los medios, cuando te veo así no quiero separarme de ti! - Hihara se sonrojo al escuchar lo que salía de sus labios, parecía que había hablado de más…

-Hihara, tú no eres el causante de éste dolor, en cambio haces que mi vida cobre sentido, me das apoyo, alegría, me escuchas y simplemente contigo me siento bien, tú eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, desde que te vi lo supe – A Hihara se le iluminaron los ojos y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo más – haces que mi vida sea feliz –

Al terminar la frase y después de escuchar la palabra feliz Hihara tomo el mentón de la pelirroja levantándolo, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, Hino se sonrojo violentamente, Hihara comenzó a acercarse a tal distancia que podía sentir su aliento, su respiración , como aquella ves que todos se juntaron en el campamento, pero en ésta ocasión era diferente, no era un accidente que Hihara estuviera ahí consolándola, sería el destino el que quería que Hino se olvidara del peli azul y se quedara con Kazuki, al parecer no, fueron interrumpidos.

-Hino Kahoko, por fin te encuentro… - se escucho decir a Yunoki-sempai.

Kahoko se separo de Hihara con rapidez, rogaba en ese momento que él no los hubiera visto.

-Kahoko, ¿cómo te sientes? – Yunoki

-Estoy bien, no era necesario que te preocuparas por mí –

-Jajaja, siempre eres tan linda Kahoko (remarco Kahoko con un tono que hizo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara, al estar ahí presente Hihara-sempai) Mande buscarte y por fin te encuentro, quieres ir a comer algo, dar un paseo? –

-La verdad me gustaría ir a mi casa a descansar, este día ha sido muy agotador – con una gotita en la frente al estilo anime –

-Bien entonces yo te llevo, gracias por cuidarla Hihara-kun, no te preocupes estará bien –

Tomo el violín y con la otra mano tomo la muñeca de Hino haciendo que ésta entrara con él en la limosina que los esperaba, dejando atrás a un celoso, molesto y a un muy confundido trompetista.

-Yunoki-sempai, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo? – Hino

-No me hables con tanta formalidad Kahoko, ¿que no te lo había dicho antes?-

-¿A dónde vamos, éste no es el camino a mi casa?-

-No creas que dejare que te vayas cuando saliste corriendo y llorando del Instituto, te llevare a cenar y entonces así me contaras todo, pero primero debemos ir a comprarte otro vestido-

-No es necesario, además mis padres se preocuparan, tengo que regresar –

-Tus padres salieron de viaje hace dos días no? –

-Co ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Estuve vigilándote últimamente, pero todo se salió de control al no saber lo que te sucedió y al encontrarte con Hihara a solas –

Hino se sonrojo y también se enfado al saber que el peli morado la había estado vigilando todo este tiempo.

La pelirroja no hizo más que quedarse callada todo el transcurso del camino, entonces la limosina paro en una tienda que al parecer Hino no conocía, Yunoki salió y le dijo que lo acompañara, ella le hizo caso, la pelirroja se quedo hecha de piedra cuando vio lo que había dentro de aquella tienda; eran vestidos que al parecer eran hermosos y bastante caros.

-Vamos Kahoko escoge uno, te lo mereces –

-De que hablas ¿cómo que me lo merezco? –

-Veras, después de haber sido finalista en el concurso es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, mi Kahoko –

Yunoki enredo sus brazos en la cadera de la chica, haciendo que esta se acercara mas a el, la tomo por el mentón y le dijo casi rosando sus labios.

-Porque yo te amo –

Hino se alejo de Yunoki rápidamente, con la cara colorada por completo.

-Kahoko… ¿quieres salir ésta noche conmigo? , mi Kahoko, te lo pido por favor –

-Yunoki-sempai… -

-Dime Azuma -

-a.. Azuma-kun –

-Bueno creo que con eso me conformo… mi Kahoko –

-Que es lo que planeas? –

-Quiero que te diviertas esta noche, quiero nos la pasemos juntos hoy, veras como ese sufrimiento que llevabas hace unas horas se irá para siempre cuando estés a mi lado, quiero que sepas cuanto te quiero –

Sin más que decir Yunoki la tomo por la mano y la adentro a la tienda y unos instantes mas tarde:

-Este es un lindo diseño ¿no lo crees Kahoko? –

-Creo que es muy atrevido, Azuma-kun, no creo que se me vea muy bien –

-Bromeas verdad, todo vestido te queda bien, no me imagino un vestido que no quede contigo, ¿quieres probártelo? –

-Azuma-kun… yo… -

-Vamos te veras hermosa, por ahí están los vestidores, te estaré esperando Kahoko –

Hino se fue directamente a los vestidores con el vestido que Yunoki le había dicho, éste era muycorto, ya que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna, color azul cobalto, de tirantes delgados, el escote era un poco exagerado pero poniéndose a Hino se le veía, bueno… , se le veía más de que una jovencita puede enseñar, además tenía un enorme moño en la cadera, cuando termino de acomodárselo llamo a Yunoki para que la viera, Yunoki se dirigió a donde su amada, tomo la cortina, haciéndola a un lado y lo que sus ojos apreciaron era una pelirroja hermosa con un vestido un tanto atrevido, Yunoki comenzó a reírse.

-Oye porque te ríes, no es gracioso, este vestido es horrendo cuando yo lo uso –

-No es eso, la verdad, es que me gusta verte sonrojar –

-P pero … -

-Shh… no digas nada – le puso el dedo índice en los labios – te ves muy hermosa, más de lo que me podía imaginar –

-Azuma … -

-Pero… no puedo permitir que otro hombre te vea de esa manera, así que escogeré otro vestido, pero por si acaso… -

Yunoki saco de la nada una cámara digital y tomo una foto de la pelirroja sin que ella pudiera reaccionar.

-Azuma-kun pero que es lo que hiciste –

-Probablemente no vuelva a verte así otra vez a sí que lo que hice fue plasmar tu imagen para jamás olvidarte –

-Podría traerme otro vestido por favor –

-Lo que pidas mi Kahoko pero antes una foto más – se puso atrás de ella rodeando su cadera con su brazo y con su mano suelta agarro la cámara y tomo la foto; segundos después Yunoki sonrió de lado al ver la maravillosa foto que había conseguido – Listo, ahora si vuelvo en seguida –

Hino no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero comenzó a quitarse el vestido.

Yunoki, paseaba por los pasillos tratando de encontrar un vestido que le quedara perfecto a su futura novia, un sonido lo hizo desconcentrarse, era un grito de una chica, ERA EL GRITO DE SU KAHOKO! , reacciono al agudo sonido y se dirigió corriendo hacia los vestidores de chicas.

-Kahoko que es lo que pasa! –

Una silueta de un hombre se encontraba jalando de la muñeca de la chica, mientras que la otra mano de ésta trataba de tapar con una prenda su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Azuma! ayúdame –

-Tu quítale las manos de encima – un montón de hombres vestidos con traje negro de adentraron al lugar, y rodearon la escena, se trataba de los guardaespaldas de Yunoki – Dije que la soltaras! –

-O ¿qué?, ¿qué es lo que me harás niño bonito? ¿me demandaras? –

-Hare lo que los hombres hacen con la escoria – Yunoki tomó al hombre por la camisa, levantándolo del suelo, entonces lo dejo caer después de darle un puñetazo en la cara, lo volvió a agarrar del suelo y lo golpeo fuertemente en el abdomen haciendo que este tosiera sangre por la boca.

-Yunoki-sama, ya es suficiente, debe mantener la cordura, nosotros nos encargaremos de él, y tome esto es para la chica – un hombre de negro le señalo un vestido que tenía en las manos.

Los demás hombres agarraron al tipo que estaba causando tantos problemas, y se lo llevaron a quien sabe dónde.

-Kahoko ¿estás bien?, parece que sólo logre que te sintieras peor de lo que estaba antes… perdóname mi Kahoko – las lágrimas aún corrían por los ojos de su amada.

-No no fue tu culpa Azuma.. ku kun – la chica estaba temblando.

-Ten ponte esto – le dio el vestido – pero esta vez no me iré de aquí.

-Azuma-kun, no puedes hacer eso –

-Vamos cámbiate rápido, no veré nada, confía en mí, sí –

-Está bien, pero voltéate –

Se escuchaba que la chica batallaba u poco, Hino tenía una seria lucha con el cierre del nuevo vestido.

-¿quieres que te ayude?

-NOOO! , no hace falta – seguía batallando – Ahhh está bien ¿podrías ayudarme? –

-Sería un placer – la chica se voltio y recogió su cabello para que no hubiera problemas al cerrar el cierre.

-Listo! te queda perfecto, sólo mírate, estas aun más hermosa, creí que eso sería imposible, pero aquí estas frente a mí en un vestidor para chicas y estamos completamente solos, mis guardaespaldas han cerrado la tienda para que las personas no vinieran a ver qué fue lo que sucedió –

-Azuma-kun yo… -

-Sólo quédate a mi lado unos minutos… - la abrazo fuertemente – me tenías muy preocupado Kahoko… perdóname – se acerco a sus labios – perdóname… -

**O.O Otro final de un posible beso Jajaja, soy muy predecible, ¿acaso los siguientes capítulos terminarán con una escena de un posible beso? quien sabe, ni yo me entiendo a mimisma…Bien, espero que les haya gustado me inspire ohhh, eso casi nunca pasa…  
tendré la continuación lo más pronto que pueda. : 3 **


	3. Mi corazón desgarrado

**Otro capítulo ha llegado! y con una triste e inesperada historia Jajaja lean y verán por qué…**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, solo son prestados :P**

**Capitulo 3: Mi corazón desgarrado.**

-Sólo quédate a mi lado unos minutos… - la abrazo fuertemente – me tenías muy preocupado Kahoko… perdóname – se acerco a sus labios – perdóname… -

-Azuma-kun, no por favor! – Hino se aparto de su lado

-Acaso no te gusta, el que yo te proteja, el que yo te quiera! – parecía muy enojado

-Azuma-kun –

-No puedo resistirme al tenerte tan cerca Kahoko, necesito más de ti, cada segundo que pasa, ansío el rozar de tus labios con los míos, vamos Kahoko, olvida tu alrededor y concéntrate en lo que estás viviendo ahora, a mi lado serás la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-No puedo, perdóname, pero creo que no puedo corresponderte, será mejor que me vaya

El peli morado la tomo fuertemente de la cintura, y se acerco de nuevo peligrosamente a sus labios, -Kahoko, yo no te pregunte- .

-Tsukimori! – Hino ensancho los ojos al escuchar lo que había gritado, no sabía porque pero volteo a ver al peli morado.

-Así que es él el que está causando tantos problemas, ¡Dime Kahoko, qué tiene él que yo no!- Yunoki cayó al suelo de rodillas, -Te amo, tanto te cuesta corresponderme? –

Hino quería acercarse y abrazarlo, ella no quería ver a Yunoki de esa manera, quien podría entenderlo mejor que ella misma, al ser despreciados por la persona que aman, pero sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, así que se quedo callada sin decir una sola palabra.

-Si no puedo hacerte feliz, creo que mejor será dejarte ir, pero recuerda una cosa, muy importante, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar nunca, y si Tsukimori se atreve a hacerte algún daño, será mejor que no se atreva ni siquiera a aparecer frente a mí, porque no me contendré.

-Perdóname Yunoki-sempai – la chica salió corriendo de la tienda, aun con el vestido que Yunoki le había regalado.

-Aún no puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Hino jamás vas a cambiar –sonrió tristemente.

Mientras tanto Tsukimori se encontraba en su cuarto, leyendo una partitura, y entre las hojas encontró, lo que menos se esperaba, la carta que Hino le había tratado de entregar al principio de la ceremonia, ¿pero cómo?, tal vez debió haberla recogido sin querer, ya que las cosas de la pelirroja estaban cerca de las del él, era una sensación extraña la que sentía, quería leer esa carta, ahora más que nunca, era su único deseo en aquel momento, abrió el sobre y decía:

_Para Tsukimori Len -kun:_

_Es extraño escribirte una carta y más ahora que la última selección es pronto, por no decir que ya; lo que quería decirte es complicado, pero siento la sensación de que si no lo digo ahora, no tendré las fuerzas para decirlo después..._

_Al verte, me siento la persona más capaz del mundo, me has dado tu confianza y me has enseñado a nunca rendirme, tu música me enseña a querer, y eso es algo muy nuevo para mí, no te pido que me correspondas, pero al menos que tomes en cuenta mis sentimientos, que cuando este cerca de tí, sepas que eres especial._

_Lo único que te pido es que me dejes caminar a tu lado cada día, el amor que siento por tí son las cicatrices que estoy dispuesta a llevar conmigo el resto de mi vida... Te amo._

_Hino Kahoko_

-No puede ser, porque siempre tiene que ser de ésta manera, porqué no puedo encontrar lo que realmente siento, porque tenía que tratarla tan mal, lo que le hice…., después de lo que trataba de decirme, ni siquiera soy capaz de poder verla a la cara ahora, ¡Porque Hino es la única que me hace sentir así! –

La noche paso y Hino llego a su casa, muy angustiada, confundida, triste, y enojada con ella misma – Tal vez debí haberle correspondido a Yunoki-sempai, el no se merecía lo que le hice pasar, después de haberme protegido y tratarme tan bien, ahora el está sintiendo lo mismo que yo sentí con Tsukimori – La chica se quedo pensando… - Oh no, Tsukimori! , La carta que le iba a dar donde está?- busco en su bolso, inclusive dentro de su estuche pero encontró nada – debí haberla tirado en algún momento, pero…. así está bien no creo que me ayude mucho tenerla cerca de mí – se dispuso a darse una ducha y quedarse dormida .

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó, era tarde, muy tarde, debía alistarse para asistir al instituto – Hubiera preferido que todo esto fuera un sueño cruel – dijo en un susurro, se vistió, tomo su violín y sin desayunar salió de su casa a toda prisa. Al llegar al Instituto, visualizo que aún no era tan tarde como había pensado, al entrar se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver, Tsukimori, quien se limito a voltear la mirada y alejarse de ella, no sin antes voltear a verla sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué me pasa? , no debería estar viéndola de esta manera – se maldecía el peli azul en sus adentros.

Hino aparto la mirada -Seguramente no ha cambiado, estoy completamente segura de que me odia – se sorprendió al ver la lujosa limosina en la entrada, donde de ella salió un guapo peli morado.

-Hino-san ¿cómo estás?, ¿dormiste bien anoche? – Yunoki

-Yunoki-sempai, sobre lo de ayer… -

-Ya olvídalo, supongo que no llegaremos a nada si seguimos pensando en lo mismo, pero sobre el hecho de que mis sentimientos no cambiaran, espero que nunca lo olvides; y… aún seguimos siendo amigos ¿no? –

Hino se sorprendió por la actitud del chico, pero decidió dedicarle una tierna sonrisa – Yunoki-sempai, el vestido creo que… -

-Quédatelo, créeme a mi no me servirá de mucho, además te ves hermosa con él –

-Muchas Gracias Yunoki-sempai.

La campana sonó anunciando el comienzo de las clases, al entrar al salón la pelirroja fue bombardeada de preguntas por sus amigas, todas sobre ¿qué te paso?, ¿a dónde fuiste?, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo del Instituto?, ella les respondió simplemente con el que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, y así se saco de encima a sus amigas, el día continuo, hasta que las bocinas dejaron escuchar la voz del director:

-Buenos días, estudiantes, los molesto para informarles, que en la ceremonia del día de ayer fue anunciado el ganador de dicho concurso, al parecer un miembro del consejo estudiantil del Instituto de música de Londres, se ha interesado en el ganador, otorgándole una beca para estudiar fuera del país, el nombre de éste talentoso estudiante es Tsukimori Len y nos ha dado a conocer su respuesta, Tsukimori abordará el avión destino Londres esta tarde a las 6:15 pm, por lo cual no regresara al Instituto por el resto del año, el director del Instituto de música de Londres nos afirmo que Tsukimori, estará estudiando largo tiempo con él para tratar de que su talento se desarrolle lo máximo posible, y que sea conocido por muchos, así que se celebrará una pequeña despedida en su honor al salir de clases a las 4:00 pm, sin más para informar les deseo un buen día, esperando que todos asistan a la despedida.

Al escuchar esto Hino casi cae al suelo por la noticia, el no volver a verlo, no volver a escucharlo, la hacía perder la respiración, estaba a punto de caer cuando unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

-Hino-san, ¿estás bien?- unos verdes ojos se cruzaron con los de la pelirroja

-Tsuchiura-kun, no te preocupes la verdad es que hoy no desayune debió ser por eso –

-Está bien, pero será mejor que comas algo, pronto las clases se terminaran, ¿asistirás a la despedida? –

-No creo que mejor será que vaya a mi casa a descansar – sonrió falsamente.

Tsuchiura se puso serio - Acaso crees que no sé lo que te pasa… ayer Tsukimori, no dijo ni una sola palabra de lo que te había pasado, aun y cuando estuvo contigo todo el tiempo, hubo algo entre ustedes dos, que ni siquiera pueden voltearse a ver, los he visto –

-No es lo que piensas –

-Por supuesto que sí, dejaste una carta donde estaban tus cosas –

-¡!Tsuchiura-kun¡, ¿la leíste? –

-No tenía otra opción, era eso o esperar para que me dijeras que es lo que te había sucedido, pero sabía que no lo harías, así que la leí –

-¿Dónde está esa carta ahora? –

-Eso no importa, pero… dejarás que las cosas se queden así! –

-Es que yo…. –

-Lo amas y eso es lo importante, si en realidad lo amarás harías hasta lo imposible por que se quedara aquí, pero mejor te vas a tu casa a descansar! –

-¡Y qué puedo hacer yo!, ya me rechazó una vez,¿ crees que dejaré que lo vuelva a hacer?, además su vida será mucho mejor que si estuviera aquí conmigo –

-Reacciona de una vez, tienes una oportunidad, ya no la tendrás después, puedes ir al aeropuerto a decirle lo que sientes o irte a tu casa a seguir sufriendo por no volver a verlo nunca más –

-Y después ¿qué?, si me rechaza ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

-Si lo hace, entonces será el hombre más desgraciado del mundo, al no tomarte en cuenta, pero entonces estarás consciente de que lo que pueda sentir por ti, ya sabrás lo que piensa, y lo verás por una última vez.

A Hino se le salieron las lágrimas, ya no podía contenerse, así que dejo que todas salieran libremente.

-Es tu decisión Hino, ya sabrás que hacer –

El timbre sonó anunciando el término de las clases.

-Tsuchiura… - Hino volteo a los lados tratando de encontrar la figura de su amigo, pero ya se había ido.

El peli verde se había ido corriendo, sin que Hino se diera cuenta.

-Hino, se que algún día serás feliz, aunque el hombre que se encuentre a tu lado no se trate de mí, seré el hombre más feliz si veo la hermosa sonrisa que adorna tu rostro, sé que no sientes nada por mí, pero trate de hacer lo posible para que el tonto de Tsukimori lo pensara dos veces, no resultó muy bien, ahora tu felicidad depende de ti misma, te amo Hino Kahoko, si no te corresponden hare que lo olvides todo y recuperes tu sonrisa – Tsuchiura, se decía a sí mismo, tratando de controlar sus impulsos de correr hacia la pelirroja, para decirle que la ama, y que lo deje todo por él, pero sabía que no resultaría, por eso decidió leer la carta y meterla entre las partituras del peli azul, -Hino porque no puedes ser mía -.

La pelirroja corrió hacia donde se haría la despedida, pero al llegar, ya todos los presentes se estaban retirando.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde está Tsukimori?-

-Hi..no…sem…pai… -

-Shimizu!, ¿qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué todos se van?, ¿y Tsukimori? –

-To…dos..se…están…yendo…porque…el…vuelo..de Tsukimori…sempai…se..pos…puso…a..las…4:30…el …se…va…en..me..dia..ho…ra –

-¿Qué? –

- Hino… sempai…si…qui…eres..alcanzarlo…te…puedo…llevar…al…aereopuerto….pero..no…se..si…podamos..llegar..a…tiempo… -

-Está bien, pero por favor, que sea rápido! –

-Ven….conmigo…. –

Así los dos su subieron al coche del niño güero, sin pensarlo y el chofer los llevo al aeropuerto, pero eran ya las 4:25pm.

**Se los dije, triste e inesperada historia… Jajaja espero que se les haya llegado el sentimiento como a mí, pero si de sentimiento se trata deben de ver el prox capitulo, porque estará mucho mejor :3 (bueno eso digo yo) **

**Se reciben reviews de todo tipo, críticas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, e incluso si quieren añadir algo en la historia sólo pídanlo :D byebye…**


	4. Mi corazón perdido

**Que tal!, es un gusto que otra persona lea mi fic, Sake22, ya había pensado en la opción de que Hino encontrara a Tsukimori y éste acepta su amor y bueno, todos felices y contentos, claro a excepción de todos los demás; o como tu decías dejar que Tsukimori se vaya y que luego volviera para ver cómo ha cambiado Hino, y bueno aquí está el resultado de mi decisión, espero te guste :D.**

**Derechos del autor, los personajes no son míos, aunque quisiera… **

**Capitulo 4: Mi corazón Perdido**

Así los dos su subieron al coche del niño güero, sin pensarlo y el chofer los llevo al aeropuerto, pero eran ya las 4:25pm.

-Hino-sempai…. espera…. –

La pelirroja salió del coche corriendo hacia donde las personas esperan su vuelo, para poder ingresar en el avión, corrió, corrió, y en verdad esperaba que una cabellera azul apareciera, pero jamás la vio.

POV Hino:

No puede ser, tengo que encontrarlo, no quiero que se vaya, se que ha sido muy malo conmigo, pero aún así lo amo, sé que no podré vivir a lado de otra persona que sea él, quiero pasar mi vida a su lado, escuchando la música que tanto me enamoro.

Y ahí a lo lejos hablando con la encargada de recoger los boletos, pude ver a la persona que buscaba, corrí aun más fuerte, mis piernas estaban cansadas, y ya me pesaban mucho, grite su nombre mientras me iba acercando más, cuando llegué lo abrasé, él no volteo, seguramente había reconocido mi voz, seguramente había sido eso.

POV Tsukimori:

Estaba tan aburrido, mi mente daba vueltas, me coloque los audífonos, le pique al ipod y la primera canción era "Requiem For a Dream", vaya, esa canción nunca me había gustado, pero de alguna manera en ese momento me hacía recordar lo que había pasado en el Instituto, y en la competencia, y aún más en Hino Kahoko.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?, no me lo creo, estaba arrepintiéndome de mi decisión, sentía que quería ver a Hino, al menos una vez más, pero no, ya no era posible, seguramente ella debería odiarme ahora, ya sólo faltaban 5 minutos, así que puse pausa a la dolorosa melodía y me quite los audífonos, se escucho: -Vuelo n.102 destino Londres favor de abordar por el pasillo derecho –

Camine a donde recogían el boleto y de la nada escuche la voz de Kahoko, era verdad, había recorrido tal distancia en tan poco tiempo por mí, las palabras escritas en aquella carta regresaron a mí cabeza, no… ya tome mi decisión, si me quedo aquí no seré nadie en la vida, debo alejarme, decirle que se aleje de mí, que se vaya de mi vida para siempre.

Pero sentí como alguien se aferraba a mi cuerpo por detrás, no puede ser!, abrí los ojos por la impresión, era tarde debí al menos irme corriendo al avión, pero me había quedado pensando ¡Demonios!.

Hino estaba sollozando a mi espalda, que haría ahora.

-Tsukimori, por favor! no te vayas, te necesito –

Tsukimori, se aparto de ella, en un rápido y brusco movimiento, que casi hizo caer a la pelirroja.

-Ya te tome mi decisión, vete de aquí, o es que acaso quieres que te vuelva a rechazar delante de todas estas personas, si es así entonces, debes ser una tonta –

POV Tsukimori:

Qué demonios acaba de salir de mi boca, ¿le acabo de decir… tonta?, debo irme de aquí ahora

-¡!Pero Tsukimori ¡– Hino tomo del brazo fuertemente al peli azul

-¡Suéltame! - Tsukimori la miro con odio, pero su mirada se ablando al segundo – Vete de aquí, sólo estas ridiculizándote más – vamos Hino, no sigas con esto… por favor…. ya no puedo.

_Ultima llamada para el vuelo n.102, _se escucho por las bocinas.

-¡Vete ahora! –

-Tsukimori … TE…AMO – Y salió corriendo –

Tsukimori se quedo helado, pero reacciono y se fue para abordar su avión.

**Y… ¿qué tal?, Sake22 me encanto la idea, Tsukimori, se ha dado cuenta de lo enamorado que esta de Hino, pero aún así la deja ir!, se pondrá muy interesante de ahora en adelante, qué pasara con Hino? y que pensara Tsukimori de su decisión?**

**Espero actualizar pronto, porque admito q me tardo un mes en actualizar, tal vez cambie de ahora en adelante, échenme porras!**

**Ah me gustaría que me ayudaran a saber, que personaje será el consolador de Hino, alguien debe ocupar el lugar de Tsukimori, en el corazón de Hino por un tiempo…, sería de mucha ayuda que me dijeran a quien prefieren, me despido… bay, bay :3**


	5. La chica que me enamoró

**Hola Otra vez!, me ayudo tu opinión kiseki-no-kokoro, la verdad, para serte sincera, me había olvidado un poquito de Aoi, sé que soy horrible por hacerlo, es que como no lo vi mucho en la serie… Jajaja pero es perfecto para el papel, muchísimas gracias, y también gracias a ti aifonsy por tu lindo review, se que seria increible que todos se pelearan por Hino, ciertamente seria muy gracioso, asi que te digo que…, claro que se pelearan, pero tratare de hacerlo un poco mas interesante…**

**Derechos del autor reservados, los personajes no son míos…**

**He aquí el:**

**Capitulo 5: La chica que me enamoro…**

Unas semanas antes:

POV Aoi:

Iba caminando por las calles, pensando en lo que mi padre me había dicho, el que tenía que transferirme a otra escuela, estaba visitando cada una de ellas, pero ninguna me gustaba, quería algo diferente a lo que la mayoría era, iba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que un chico de cabello azul venia enfrente leyendo unas partituras, tope contra él y caí al piso, ese chico pareció no importarle, aunque haya sido mi culpa, no se molesto en ayudarme ni un poco, solo voltio a verme con desprecio, con una mirada de -fíjate por donde caminas-, ¡me moleste mucho, quería gritarle un montón de cosas! …pero recordé que lo había visto antes, me quede callado, me levante y me dirigí a casa.

Ese chico, era el mismo de antes…

**Flashback:**

Estaba muy emocionado porque mi presentación en violín sería después de ese chico, sería bueno escucharlo, así me podría dar más animo y poder hacerlo mejor, dijeron que se llamaba Tsukimori Len, no es un nombre muy común, tiene una actitud cortante y fría, no importa, escuche que toca el violín muy bien, será mejor escucharlo…

…Se escucha a Tsukimori tocar Mozart -Sonata para violín y piano en Si Bemol mayor…

No puede ser…, ese chico, su manera de tocar es tan perfecta, no soy competencia para él, no puedo, contra él, de que me sirve participar, todos lo aclaman si me presento y no soy lo suficientemente bueno, arruinare la presentación de todos, no estoy a su nivel…

Renuncio, no puedo tocar de nuevo, jamás lo alcanzaré, nunca…

**Fin Flashback**

Su nombre si más no recuerdo era Tsukimori Len, definitivamente era él, no lo dudo, el chico que una vez destrozo mis sueños sin darse cuenta. Qué ironía encontrarlo de nuevo…

De camino escuche una hermosa melodía, desde el momento en que sonó la primera nota lo supe, era un violín, la persona que lo tocaba debía ser un experto, no porque no se equivocaba sino porque sabía envolver a las personas con la música, me acerque poco a poco, estaba en un parque, y cuando escuche claramente, abrí mis ojos que antes mantenía cerrados por el encanto, tenía enfrente de mí a una chica de cabello rojo, era muy hermosa, -es tan bella, me he enamorado- fue lo primero que paso por mi mente cuando la melodía termino, quería acercarme a ella, para preguntarme un montón de cosas, pero me quede paralizado, salí corriendo antes de que me viera, pero vi que traía en su saco el escudo de una escuela a la que tenía planeado visitarla mañana, estaba decidido me inscribiría en el Instituto Seiso y conocería a la chica que me enamoro.

Días después.

Estoy feliz logré pasar el examen de admisión con alto nivel, me transferirán pronto, sólo debo entregar unos cuantos papeles más a la dirección y listo, me detuve enfrente del auditorio, porque creí escuchar un hermosa melodía de violín, me adentre y la vi, la más hermosa chica que pudiera existir, tocando mi alma con su música, supe que era una de las finalistas, era muy buena, se merecía ganar, al final anunciaron al ganador, y para mi sorpresa se trataba de aquel chico Tsukimori Len dijeron por el micrófono, estaba en lo cierto era él, el mismo de cuando tenía 7 años. Decidí quedarme hasta que todo terminara, la mayoría ya se había ido, menos la pelirroja y Tsukimori, los escuche, mientras me escondía para que no notaran mi presencia, escuche todo, cómo ella se le había declarado y la forma en la que la rechazo.

Sentí que quería acercarme con el peli azul para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero…, ni siquiera lo conocía ni a él ni a la pelirroja, me limite a quedarme en silencio, mi amada pelirroja salió corriendo con lagrimas saliendo desesperadamente de sus ojos, otros chicos se acercaron a la escena para felicitarlos a los dos, vieron a la pelirroja y preguntaron al chico que le había pasado pero dijo que no sabía nada, después de un rato estos se fueron a excepción de uno que había visualizado una carta tirada en el piso, la leyó rápidamente y su rostro parecía entristecerse cada vez mas mientras avanzaba por las letras, puso la carta entre las partituras del chico que odiaba, que es lo que trataba de hacer, sabía que esa carta era donde mi amada había escrito sus sentimientos, después de leer la carta y verla correr, era obvio que la habían rechazado, porque darle otra oportunidad al peli azul, no se la merecía, pero no pude hacer nada…

Al día siguiente.

Entre al instituto, sólo para visitarlo, mañana entraría a clases, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, me preocupaba mi pelirroja, que es lo que habrá pasado después de todo, escuche por el micrófono al director, estaba asombrado por lo que habían informado, acaso era el destino el que quería separar a la pelirroja de Tsukimori, entonces, me encargare de conocer a mi amada y ofrecerle todo mi corazón.

**Kawai!, yo amo a Aoi, están lindo…, se pondrá bueno…**

**Espero que les aya gustado, quería que Aoi fuera testigo de lo que sucedía, estar al tanto de todo, no se si poner que aya visto la escena del aereopuerto o dejarlo así, ustedes mandan, gracias, por todo nos vemos bay, bay… .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola primero que nada… ¡Gomenasai! ¡GOMENASAI!, en serio lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero la escuela, y todo eso, me fue algo dificil escribir además la inspiración no me venía, y después de sacar una mala nota, mis padres me quitaron la computadora, fue lo peor, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y en vacaciones, estoy mejor que nunca, ya relajada, me inspiro leer sus comentarios, me puse muy feliz cuando los leí, gracias ustedes me animan…**

**Capitulo 6:**

POV Kahoko:

No puede ser… Tsukimori, me volvió a rechazar y… enfrente de todos, soy de lo peor, lo único que hago es distraerlo, ya no puedo seguir con esto, ¿por qué el amor duele tanto?, comencé a llorar desesperadamente, no deje de correr si no hasta llegar al parque donde siempre tocaba mi violín, un largo camino para alguien que va a pie, pero no me di cuenta sino hasta cuando llegue hasta allí, caí de rodillas, no quería que nadie me viera, sería muy extraño, pero alguien logró escucharme, un chico de cabellos dorados, era muy guapo, pero pensar en eso, no quería pensar en otra cosa, no quería aceptar que Tsukimori se había ido de mi lado por un largo tiempo.

Fin POV Kahoko.

POV Aoi:

Me siento débil, no puedo dejar de pensar en la pelirroja, en Hino Kahoko, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo y cuando tome conciencia ya estaba en el parque dónde vi por primera vez a Hino, esto no estaba bien, porqué llegué a ese lugar, sólo me daba más vueltas la cabeza, trate de buscar una banca que fuera perfecta donde los arboles pudieran brindarme tranquilidad, el cielo estaba nublado, señal de que pronto llovería, ver al cielo llorar, era lo que pensaba, me calme un poco el pensar que el cielo sería mi compañero en la soledad y desesperación, y que posiblemente lloraríamos juntos, ¿tenía ganas de llorar?, pero no sólo el cielo y yo; se escuchaba otra persona que se había adelantado al sollozo, camine escuchando aquella voz lamentarse y después de introducirme en unos arbustos, pude verla, era mi ángel, mis ojos se abrieron, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, ella levanto la cabeza y sus hermosos ojos llorosos se cruzaron con los míos.

Fin POV Aoi.

Se comenzaron a ver a lo lejos los relámpagos en el cielo, después el fuerte sonido y al final el comenzar de la lluvia caer con desesperación.

Kahoko se sorprendió al principio de que alguien la hubiese encontrado, pero después se lamento mentalmente por no haber encontrado un mejor escondite.

Aoi: ¿Qué hace una chica como tú, sola cuando ya ha comenzado a llover?

Hino se quedo en silencio, agacho la cabeza y tardo mucho para que comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

Aoi se sentó en el pasto a un lado de ella y se quedo viendo el cielo, la lluvia mojaba su rostro.

Aoi: Sabes… dicen que cuando comienza a llover es porque el cielo esta triste.

Kahoko miro al chico con una expresión incrédula pero sorprendida, Aoi le sonrió dulcemente lo que hizo que Kahoko se sonrojara levemente.

Aoi: Vine al parque por el mismo motivo que tu, estoy triste porque la persona que amo está sufriendo, pero tu estas triste por otro motivo, si quieres puedes contarlo, pero si no, no hay problema, no tienes que desahogarte conmigo, seguramente desearías que en mi lugar estuviera un amigo cercano a ti…

Hino: no es eso, sólo tengo que pensar algunas cosas sola, si no te importa…

Aoi: no te preocupes, me voy yendo, si necesitas a alguien para contar tus problemas, siempre puedes encontrarme aquí, la mayoría del tiempo estoy contemplando el lago, o el cielo, él y yo somos como uno sólo, el me entiende bien, vengo aquí a despejar mi mente, siempre funciona, ah y por cierto no deberías durar mucho aquí, sino mañana despertaras con un fuerte resfriado, no me gustaría encontrarme contigo y que puedas contagiarme.

Aoi le sonrió, y después se alejo del lugar, pero encontró una banca donde no había arboles, un lugar donde la lluvia caía directamente, sin obstáculos, Aoi se quedó ahí siendo compañero en el sollozar del cielo.

POV Aoi:

Debe ser porque el otro tipo se fue, me imagino que se siente horrible, jamás había sentido esa sensación pero de alguna manera sentí lo mismo que ella cuando la vi a los ojos, debo estar realmente loco para llorar por algo como eso. Me quede sentado 15 minutos más, la lluvia no cesaba, era tarde así que me levante, mi pelirroja ya no estaba donde la había encontrado me dirigí a mi casa, me di una ducha rápida, quería descansar, despejar mi mente, prendí la televisión, me quede dormido.

El despertador comenzó a sonar, tome mi uniforme y me vestí, no tenía hambre, no desayunaría, vivo solo por lo tanto debo preparar mi almuerzo yo mismo, mis padres siempre viajan; al llegar al Instituto, todo estaba tan calmado, tan tranquilo, el cielo estaba nublado, ya no llovía, sólo caía una suave brisa de agua, era el peor día, con mi estado de ánimo, pensaba que hoy pasaría algo realmente malo, pero algo peor que lo que paso ayer, no creo que algo así pueda suceder.

Fin POV Aoi.

El peli dorado estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando un maestro se le acerco.

Maestro: Tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante, le enseñare tu nuevo salón, es por aquí.

Aoi: Esta bien lo seguiré

Maestro: primero debo registrarlo en una clase, es del departamento general ¿verdad? entonces tu salón será el 2 A es por aquel pasillo, a estas horas la clase ya debió de haber comenzado, espero no haber tardado mucho.

Aoi: no se preocupe, apenas sonó el timbre, aún es temprano.

Maestro: que alivio, siempre tardo un poco con esto de los papeles, bueno que tengas suerte.

Aoi: gracias, profesor, nos veremos después.

Kaji se dirigió al salón que le indico aquel maestro, tocó la puerta, el sensei le dio permiso de pasar, Kaji le entrego un papel, y el sensei empezó a leerlo, después…

Sensei: Chicos, tenemos un estudiante nuevo en la clase, su nombre es Aoi Kaji, trátenlo bien de ahora en adelante, Kaji-kun puedes sentarte donde gustes, mira por allá hay un lugar solo.

Kaji: Muchas gracias a todos, espero acoplarme rápidamente a ustedes.

Las chicas estaban emocionadas, el chico era increíblemente guapo, facciones delicadas, pero varoniles, un rostro de cómo de ángel, aunque maduro. Los chicos al contrario al ver las caras que ponían las chicas, comenzaron a envidiar a Kaji, ellos tenía un aura negra rodeándolos.

Kaji después de hablar hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto y al enderezarse noto que el lugar vacío estaba a un lado de cierta chica conocida.

POV Hino:

Hay ahora que voy a hacer, pude desahogarme ayer, pero no dejo de pensar en Tsukimori, tal vez deba olvidarlo para siempre, pero no puedo, el sólo pensarlo me da escalofríos, ahora todo me da vueltas, ya no estoy triste porque desde el principio supe que todo resultaría así, pero quería intentarlo, quería saber si Tsukimori sentía algo por mí, lo que sea que haya sentido quedo en el pasado, debo actuar como si no me hubiera afectado en lo absoluto, aunque sea dificil. Por ahora debo aplicarme en las clases…

Ehh ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Cuándo entro al salón? no me di cuenta, debería poner más atención… se parece un poco al que vi ayer cuando… ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Fin POV Hino.

Hino: ¡ERES TÚ!

Kaji se acercó a la chica, la tomo por las muñecas, se acerco peligrosamente a su cara y le dio una sonrisa hermosa.

Aoi: por fin te encuentro Hino Kahoko, tú eres la razón por la que llegué a este instituto.

Hino: ¡¿QUÉ?

Sensei: basta de charla, pueden conocerse después, estamos en clase.

Kaji se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, quien no podía dejar de mirarlo despistadamente, pero Kaji sabía lo que hacía lo que lo ponía muy feliz, de la nada Kaji se sintió mejor, cuando la vio a ella, cuando supo que estaba en su misma clase de ahora en adelante, la tristeza de Kaji se había esfumado.

Al empezar el receso.

Aoi: Hino ¿quieres almorzar conmigo afuera? por favor.

Hino: Ehh pero…

Nao: por nosotras está bien, Kaho ve a divertirte un rato.

Mio: sii ve a conocer al chico guapo.

Hino: Mio! Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas

Mio: pero es la verdad, todas las chicas te envidian por que el solo te mira a ti.

Hino se puso tremendamente roja, era verdad era un chico muy guapo, pero era extraño, entre más lo pensaba, más le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Aoi: Jajaja es cierto a la única que miro es a Hino.

Hino: ehhh…. mejor vayamos afuera antes de que esto se torne más complicado…

La pareja salió, se sentaron juntos en una banca, lejos de todas las personas, era un lugar agradable, había dejado de llover, aún así el cielo seguía nublado.

Hino: ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Aoi: sólo te acompaño a comer, es todo ¿hay algún problema?

Hino: me refiero, a porqué estas aquí ahora después de lo de ayer, acaso estas persiguiéndome?

Aoi: eso es lo que crees, pues en parte, te dije que te había buscado, y te encontré.

Hino: ¿nos conocimos en alguna parte antes de ayer?

Aoi: tal vez no me recuerdes, pero estaba presente cuando tocabas en aquella plaza, era hermoso, el escucharte tocar, me enamore Hino Kahoko, me enamore de tu música y también de …

Hino: Mi música, que tiene de especial mi música.

Aoi: cuando tocas el violín haces que cuando la música llega a tus oídos, sientes que te envuelve por completo, te transformas, no eres el mismo, sientes paz, sientes que no quieres estar en otra parte que no sea el escucharte tocar.

Hino se puso roja al escuchar cómo hablaba el chico, pero voltio la cara y las lágrimas comenzaron a salirle de repente, Kaji la escucho sollozar, se sorprendió mucho.

Aoi: Hino ¿por qué lloras?

Hino: sólo estoy recordando un par de cosas que no puedo sacar de mi mente.

Aoi: es por lo mismo de ayer ¿verdad?, te escuchas igual, ahora crees que puedes desahogarte conmigo, estoy aquí, y esta vez no me iré, no te estoy obligando pero…

Hino: ¿por qué debería contarte lo que me pasa? apenas te conozco, no sé nada de ti, no sé si debería tenerte esa clase de confianza.

Aoi: lo sé porque yo tampoco te conozco, pero siento que si lo intentamos, los dos estaremos, bien el uno con el otro, me refiero a que siento que estamos conectados de alguna forma, sé que puedo entenderte, aunque realmente no te conozca.

Hino: no lo sé, aún estoy muy afectada, no creo poder hacerlo.

Aoi: Ayer me dirigí a la plaza, para poder encontrarte.

La pelirroja se impresiono, por la confesión del chico.

Aoi: Lo hice, pero no como yo quería, al verte sentí las mismas ganas de llorar que tú, y al alejarme de ti, no fui a ningún lado, me quede en una banca, comencé a llorar igual que tú.

Hino: lo lamento, no quería contagiarte mi tristeza, jajá no sabía que eso se podía hacer.

Aoi: se puede, así que de ahora en adelante, trataré de contagiarte mi alegría, la alegría que siento cuando te veo, cuando te escucho tocar el violín.

Hino: es…está bien, yo trataré de tenerte confianza.

Kaji le dirigió otra de sus hermosas sonrisas a Hino, que estaba limpiándose las lágrimas, Kaji agarro su pañuelo, retiro la mano de Kahoko, para poder limpiar bien su rostro.

Aoi: te ves más bonita cuando no estás llorando.

Kahoko no dijo nada, sin más los dos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, dando miradas despistadas el uno al otro.

El receso termino, todos se retiraron a sus salones, y cuando Hino y Kaji llegaron juntos, todos se les quedaron viendo, las chicas tenían celos de Hino y los chicos de Kaji, los rumores de que Kaji había entrado al instituto sólo para conocer a Hino se habían expandido por todas partes, ya eran considerados como una pareja por todas las personas, y cuando Tsuchiura, Hihara, Shimizu y Yunoki se enteraron se pusieron igual o peor de celosos, e incluso estuvieron de malas todo el día.

Al terminar las clases, Mio y Nao bombardearon de preguntas a Hino, ella les contó una pequeña parte de lo que en realidad sucedió, no quedaron satisfechas, pero Hino se veía cansada, así que la dejaron en paz, se dirigió a un claro en un aparte del jardín del Instituto, exactamente detrás de las campanas del concurso, sacó su violín, y tocó un poco de música, la que se suponía ser alegre y vivaz, se escucho triste y decaída, así era como se sentía Hino, no entendía por qué, pero necesitaba hablar con Kaji, era extraño, comenzaba a sentirse unida a él de una forma diferente, al terminar, guardo su violín, cuando estaba a punto de salir, una voz conocida se escucho.

Aoi: oye! ¡Hino! Espera un minuto

Hino: ¿Kaji-kun?

Aoi: te estuve buscando después de clase, pregunte por ti a todas las personas que pude, pero no sabían nada de ti, me preocupe así que fui al departamento de música, me encontré a algunos de tus amigos, y para serte sincero, creo que también te buscaban, se veían algo molestos, tenían un aura escalofriante, así que me aleje rápidamente de ellos, y luego te encontré.

Hino: hiciste todo eso para encontrarme?

Aoi: pues claro, quería saber si quieres pasar la tarde conmigo, hay una feria que se puso hace unos días, parece interesante, ¿quieres venir?

Hino: Kaji-kun estoy algo cansada, tal vez otro día.

Aoi: bromeas, te ves muy bien, anda ven conmigo.

Kaji tomó la mano de Hino y se fueron corriendo, Hino venía muy cansada y sonrojada, se sentía nerviosa, la última vez que alguien le hizo algo parecido fue Yunoki, pero Aoi era diferente, Hino realmente quería pasar un rato con él.

Aoi: ¿Quieres subirte a la montaña rusa? no hay problema si no quieres

Hino: ohhh es muy rápida, no me había subido a una antes.

Aoi: siempre hay una primera vez.

Hino: Ehh, espera Kaji-kun no creo que sea buena idea.

La montaña comenzó a moverse, llegó a su punto más alto y cuando avanzó, los gritos que más se escuchaban eran los de Hino, que se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Kaji, al terminar el extremo paseo, Hino apenas y podía ponerse de pie, estaba totalmente mareada, Aoi en cambio venía todo feliz, Hino casi cae al suelo, pero Kaji la tomo de la cintura antes de que tocara el piso, la levanto y se la llevó a una banca.

Hino cuando recupero la conciencia, salto de sorpresa, porque tenía a Kaji muy cerca, ella estaba sentada a un lado del chico recargada en su hombro, y con su saco puesto en la espalda.

Aoi: lo lamento, creo que me emocione un poco, a pesar de que te pregunte, no te tome en cuenta… espero que me perdones.

Kaji se veía realmente avergonzado y arrepentido lo que le daba un aire dulce, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas.

Hino: Kaji te ves muy lindo con esa cara.

POV Hino:

Trate de aguantarme las ganas de vomitar, casi caigo desmayada pero siento que alguien me sostiene, luego me siento tranquila, era el momento más tranquilo que había sentido en días, sentía el calor de alguien más cerca de mí, cuando trate de abrir los ojos, la imagen no era clara, pero sabía que si lograba ver con más claridad vería a Kaji-kun, y por fin pude pero me exalte cuanto vi al chico tan cerca de mí, tan protector, seguía tomándome de la cintura, como si no quisiera que me fuera, se veía tan tierno, se disculpo conmigo, estaba realmente arrepentido, era tan lindo que no controle lo que salía de mi boca.

-Kaji te ves muy lindo con esa cara-

Fin POV Hino.

Aoi: eso… es porque realmente me siento mal por lo que hice, espera… dijiste que me veía ¿lindo?

Hino: debo estar mareado todavía, no sientes calor, porque yo sí y mucho, mira está comenzando a llover otra vez, es extraño verdad, las nubes habían desaparecido hace rato….

Aoi: tienes razón, está comenzando a llover de nuevo, será mejor irnos, sino, mañana estaremos completamente resfriados, es un milagro que el agua no nos afectara ayer.

Hino: si, vámonos.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte, estaban cerca de la casa de Kaji.

Aoi: Mi casa está más cerca ¿te parece si nos vamos para allá?

Hino: si, porque comienza a llover horrible, estoy toda mojada

Aoi: igual yo, vamos corre, nos quedan unas cuantas cuadras más, toma mi mano, te guiare, tu tapate lo más que puedas.

Y… así fue, llegaron a la casa de Aoi, que al parecer era una clase de departamento, los dos entraron con una respiración agitada, cansados y mojados.

Aoi: deberías darte un baño, o te resfriaras.

Hino: no, estoy bien, no hay problema.

Aoi: entonces déjame darte una toalla, ahhh cierto tengo algo de ropa de mi madre guardada en alguna parte, te la traeré, para poner a secar tu uniforme.

Hino: está bien te espero aquí

Kaji regreso con la toalla y la ropa.

Aoi: este es el baño, espero te quede la ropa, era de cuando vivía con ella, se le quedo aquí cuando se mudo.

Hino: ¿se mudo? ¿Kaji qué le paso a tu familia?

Aoi: esa es otra historia mejor ve a cambiarte te la contare después.

**Es todo por hoy, realmente espero me disculpen, porque la inspiración no me venía, pero después de esto tengo una clara idea de lo que sucederá, se lo que piensan, es demasiado pronto para que Hino se enamore de Kaji, pero por ahora no está enamorada, sólo está muy, muy confundida, gracias por los reviews, muchas, muchas gracias, hasta pronto, apóyenme para realmente sea pronto jaja bay bay :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Que cosas… hacía ya mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, perdón… y…Lili gracias por los consejos que me diste tienes mucha razón, espero mejorar un poquito con este capitulo, se me vino a la mente hacerlo algo más divertido, así que espero que lo leas pronto…**

**Derechos del autor reservados…bla…bla…bla…**

**Capitulo 7**

En el Instituto antes de que la salida:

Hihara entra corriendo y exaltado en una de las muchas salas de música en donde se encuentran varias personas…

-Ehh?, porque me hablaron con tanta urgencia, creí que algo malo pasaba, me asustaron mucho…

-Estamos todos, aquí porque Kanazawa-sensei nos llamo, sólo eso – le indico el otro peli verde

-Qué bueno que todos llegaron, Hihara creí que nunca llegarías, ¿acaso estabas haciendo algo más importante?- lo regaño el maestro, mientras Hihara se ponía algo nervioso

-Etto…

Flashback:

-Oye… Hihara-kun, ven aca necesito tomarte una foto, quedate quieto si?- la chica que le encantaba fotografiar todo, llego para su mala suerte.

-Nami-san no tengo tiempo para eso, están llamándome en una de las salas de música, necesito irme.

-Vamos.. enserio necesito esta foto, para el periódico escolar, ademos si te quedas a tomarte la foto te dare una sorpresa…

-Qué sorpresa puedes darme tú?- la miro con una cara de si-claro-tú-dandome-una-sorpresa-

-Es algo que te gustará mucho, sólo puedo decirte que es referente a Hino Kahoko… - una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-¿sobre Hino? – se veía bastante interesando - ¿qué es?

-Dije que era una sorpresa, debes aceptar primero tomarte unas fotos…

-Esta bien lo haré pero solo por que esa sorpresa tiene que ver con Hino… -no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Vaya enserio te importa mucho esa chica verdad? ¿te gusta?

-Pues… - _espera de donde vino esa pregunta que le puedo decir, Así me gusta mucho, me enamore de ella hace tiempo, pero hace unos días me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Tsukimori, no! no le voy a decir eso_, -no… ella sólo es una amiga.

-No se lo tomo nada bien cuando Tsukimori decidió irse ¿verdad?

_Qué se cree esta chica tratando de molestar, _-si supongo que no está nada bien -

Mientras estos hablaban Nami tomaba las fotos del peli verde, que éste en ves de sonreir como todas las personas, se la pasaba pensando en su pelirroja, y de ves en un cuando hacía una que otra mueca que divertía mucho a la fotografa.

Hihara se quedo callado, pero como no Nami sabía perfectamente lo que sentía el chico, era muy observadora, y cada vez que veía a la pelirroja siempre se la formaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro y la mayoría del tiempo, por no decir siempre, se le quedaba viendo, pero ese comportamiento no sólo se presentaba en aquel chico, sino en todos los que habían participado en el concurso, estaba consiente de que todos sabián masomenos que Hino sentía algo por Tsukimori, pero este ni se dio cuenta de ellos, que ironia… pobre de la chica se había enamorado del único que no sentía nada por ella, o, almenos eso era lo que demostraba…

-Listo!, esto es oro –guardo las fotos en su maletín y saco atrás diferentes –mira esta es tu recompensa.. –le entrego las fotos, el chico algo confuso las tomo y al verlas..

-No puede ser! pero si son las fotos de Hino mientras participaba en el concurso- _esto es oro, para mí_- gracias! – después de reaccionar a su comportamiento, miro con ojos entrecerrados a la chica – pero… que esto se quede entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

La típica sonrisa de ganadora inundo la cara de Nami, para después asentir felíz con la cabeza, se despidió, aún le dijo de espaldas con la sonrisa más grande aún.

-Apurate o es que acaso ¡no tenias algo importante que hacer?

Hihara estaba tan distraído que después de escuchar aquellas palabras guardo bien sus fotos y se echo a correr como si de su vida dependiera, aunque viendo la situación de esa manera, si no se apresuraba sus queridos compañeros no lo dejarían con vida después e esperarlo tanto tiempo.

Fin Flashback:

-Que cosa podría ser más importante que encontrarme con todos mis amigos –con una sonrisa fingida.

-Ya deja de mentir, lo que hayas estado haciendo después de todo no nos incumbe, pero debo aceptar que te pasaste un poco, llevamos esperándote hace media hora…- un aura terriblemente aterradora se desprendía de todos los presentes menos de Fuyuumi y Shimizu.

-Bueno.. perdón ojala y no vuelva a suceder

-¿ojala? –una gotita estilo anime se le resbalo por la cabeza del peli morado, un aura oscura se formaba al alrededor de Tsuchiura por tal ignoracion.

-Dejen ya de hablar, hemos perdido mucho tiempo – hablo el mayor, todos voltearon a ver al músico de la trompeta – el director nos ha pedido que nos presentemos en el festival de verano, todos tocaremos en orquesta… menos Hino Kahoko…

Todos tenían su boca desencajada, y quien no, después de escuchar tal noticia.

-Bueno ya silencio… vaya trabajo que me dieron… se que ella es la única violinista ahora que Tsukimori-kun ya no está con nosotros – varios, a esepcion de Fuuyumi que no había hablado en todo el rato, formaron una sonrisa al recordar que el peli azul se había ido, deseaban que fuera para siempre – pero… el nuevo director me dijo que aún le falta talento por eso no la quiere con nosotros, a menos que consiga una pareja, podrá presentarse en dueto – suspiro cansado, como siempre- y si sé que todos ustedes se prestaran como candidatos pero el director quiere un dueto de violines, y como no hay ahora ninguno que lo toque no podrá presentarse, por eso no la llamamos a la reunión, me encargare de decírselo yo mismo con algo de tacto…

Mientras la reunión tenía lugar un peli dorado buscaba por todas a la chica que tocaba tan dulce instrumento.

-Creo que es todo lo que les tenia que decir, así que voy yendo, se quedan aquí o se van como quieran, el lunes comenzaremos a placticar, nos vemos – con todas las ganas que Kami le daba osea ninguna se retiro del lugar, para sacar sus famosos cigarrillos y disfrutarlos mientras caminaba por los anchos pasillos de Seiso.

-Alguno sabe donde esta Hino? –pregunto Yunoki

-Es…toy…algo…preo…cupa…do…por…ella…no…la…veo…des…de…anti…er…esta…ba…muy…tris…te- no hace falta decir de quien vienen esas palabras.

- Que tal si nos separamos, podríamos abarcar más terreno- Fuyuumi

-Buena idea Fuyuumi, asi la encontraremos fácilmente-

-Oye Hihara, por que tan preocupado por Hino, se que no la ha pasado bien por lo de Tsukimori, pero creo que deberíamos dejarla sola un tiempo-

-Si claro, cómo si no tuvieras ganas de verla también, tu palabras dicen una cosa, pero tus gestos otra, estas tan preocupado como yo, o no? Tsuchiura – los dos de veían con cara de querer matarse.

-La pregunta aquí, es porque estamos tan frescos como la mañana después de que Tsukimori, se fue, mientras que Hino, se apresuro a encontrarlo el día que se dirigía al aeropuerto – el de cabellos morados tenía razón, los dedicaban su tiempo a asesinase con la mirada, se despegaron y todos se quedaron callados.

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo – el pianista voltio su mirada hacia donde estaba la chica menor, pero no la encontró – Tú, espera un poco necesitamos hablar seriamente contigo, la menor se tenzo al escuchar tal orden, después de todo, mientras los chicos discutían sabía ue era menor dejarlos solos, ella no tenía por que meterse…

-Pa..para q..que me necesitan?- estaba ya toda roja, tenía una ligera sospecha de aque iba todo ese embrollo.

- Fuyuumi-san, porque no te sientas, mientras te hacemos un pequeño interrogatorio- Yunoki, ya sabía cuál era el plan de Tsuchiura, pero poner más nerviosa a la chica dándole ordenes no era una opción, así que trato de hacer más pacífico el interrogatorio.

-Tú sabes si Hino "de casualidad"- dijo esto haciendo el famoso ademan con sus dedos – sentía algo por Tsukimori-

- Claro que siente algo por Tsukimori idiota!, no les dije el otro día de la carta que encontré- _espera… ¿les dije o no les dije?_-

-¿Cuál carta Tsuchiura?, nunca nos contaste sobre una carta-

mmm…-_ya metí la pata, no tengo otra que contarles todo – _pues es una carta que me encontré mientras … - fue interrumpido.

-Esa carta seguramente es la que Hino le escribió a Tsukimori, sí lo amaba, y era precisamente eso lo que decía la carta – dijo la chica, que parecía estar amarrada a la silla, con un Hihara haciendo varios nudos para que no se desatara.

-Ahora sigues tu Tsuchiura… - el trompetista se abalanzó sobre el menor, quien tenía una mueca de nunca-me-agarraras pero el mayor fue más rápido y termino igual que Fuyuumi.

- Entonces…Hino…sempai…si…estaba…estaba…enamorada…de…Tsukimori…kun… -

-Shimizu… ¿tu sabías algo? – temo que tendré que tratarte igual – tomo otra soga, de quien sabe donde y camino despacio hacia el rubio.

- Si no te calmas, Hihara, el único al me encargare de amarrar será a ti, mejor será que todos contemos lo que sabemos, claro de manera ordenada –

- Entonces porque no comienzas tú, porque según se, te llevaste a Hino a cenar, el día de la presentación.

- Bien – suspiro – la lleve a comprar un lindo vestido, pasaron algunos inconvenientes, estuve a punto de besarla cuando …

- Espera.. ¡QUE! ¿besarla? – los dos peli verdes había coincidido en sus palabras.

-No soy el único que intento hacerlo, si más no recuerdo cuando te encontré con ella, ese día en el parque, tratabas de hacer lo mismo, pero por suerte pude interrumpirlos –

- Eso.. no es verdad… quería consolarla… es todo… -

- Esto se pondrá muy problemático… - dijo Tsuchiura – ignora al celoso, continua tu historia… Yunoki-kun.

-Bueno, después, ella misma me interrumpió, no quería corresponderme, así que en un impulso la tome por las fuerzas, pero ella grito… -se quedo callado

-que…fue…lo…que…paso… -después de todo el menor también quería saber acerca de la violinista

-Grito el nombre de Tsukimori, como si le pidiera ayuda, en ese momento, después de todo, ella sólo podía pensar en él, después me dijo que lo sentía y se fue corriendo, al día siguiente le dije que olvidara todo, pero aun así no es fácil comportarse igual después de lo que paso- se veía bastante arrepentid, jamás había sacado a su verdadero yo delante de otras personas que no fueran sus empleados, su familia o su pelirroja.

- Bien Shimizu ¿tienes algo que decir? – le dijo el trompetista

- Cuando…dijeron..que…la…despedida…de..Tsukimori…se…había…cancelado…Hino…estaba…dispuesta…a…irse…corriendo…al…aereopuerto…pero…la…encontré…y…yo…mismo…la…deje…se…bajo…muy…apresurada…y…después…de…unos…minutos…salió…me…dijo…que…quería…regresar…sola…a…su…casa…estaba…llorando…mucho…no…pude…hacerle…cambiar…de…decisión…

-Entonces sigue Tsuchiura… -

- Cuando Hino salió corriendo, encontré entre sus cosas una carta, que me dio curiosidad leerla, se le había declarado a Tsukimori, pero era obvio que la había rechazado sin siquiera leerla, quise que el tonto cambiara de decisión, metí la carta entre las partituras de Tsukimori, y después al día siguiente vi a Hino correr a donde sería la despedida, le conte que había encontrado su carta, omitiendo la parte donde yo la depositaba en el malentin del tipo ese, y es todo…

-Entonces… Yunoki-kun, tu sabías de los sentimientos de Hino por el lo que grito cuando trataste de besarla, Shimizu lo supo cuando ella fue al aeropuerto, y Tsuchiura, tu lo leíste textualmente…- se quedo pensando… -¡Acaso era el único que no sabía que Hino estaba enamorada de Tsukimori!

- y porque nadie quería decir nada al principio- se habían olvidado de la chica que tenían amarrada – según puedo entender cada uno sabía de los sentimientos de Hino-sempai, pero… todos a excepción de Hihara-kun, quisieron darle una oportunidad a Tsukimori, dejaron que él y Hino estuviesen juntos, pero… -

Todos, estaban rojos como tomates expuestos al sol, habían dicho lo que sentían por Hino inconscientemente en frente de Fuyuumi, pero se sorprendieron por lo que estaba diciendo, la chica tenía razón, ellos le dieron una oportunidad a Tsukimori, y este la desaprovecho…

-Creo que todos querían hacer a Hino feliz, aunque estuviera con otra persona, pero jamás contaron con que el mismo Tsukimori, sería quien destrozaría la destrozaría – por primera vez Fuyuumi se veía decidida, era como si fuera una chica diferente, capaz de dar todo por su amiga, por que Hino, siempre la había apoyado, ahora que sabía toda la verdad…

_No se que voy a hacer…_- Porque tuvieron que decir todo esto enfrente de mi… - la Fuyuumi que conocían había vuelto rápidamente – Ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer… ¡perdón! no debi quedarme aquí desde un principio –

Todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime por el comportamiento de la clarinetista, por lo que optaron por desamarrarla y dejarla ir, no sin antes decirle, o mejor dicho advertirle, que si decía algo de la conversación de hace un momento a quien fuera, no la dejarían ir tan fácilmente, ni siquiera ellos sabían que hacerle a la chica, porque después de todo era una chica, pero la advertencia ella la había tomado muy a pecho, eso estaría bien por el momento, era lo que pensaban todos los músicos…

-Y ahora que… - preguntaba Hihara

- Creo…que…podríamos…buscar…por…fin…a…Hino…-

-Yo tengo una duda… - el trompetista era la atención de los demás… - cuando yo era el consuelo de Hino, ella jamás mencionó a otra persona, sólo éramos ella y yo, así que tengo mayores probabilidades de desenamorarla de Tsukimori ¿verdad? –

-Sigue soñando – fue la contestación que todos en coro le dieron al peli verde mayor- Ahhh...Al menos lo intente…-

Los músicos se disponían a salir por la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de tope, dejando ver a un chico con cabellos dorados, lo conocían, era el chico nuevo, todas las estudiantes de Seiso, ya sean del departamento de música o general hablaban sobre este chico, que era muy guapo, que era sexi, que su cabello era tan guay , que se casarían con el algún día, pero el rumor más interesante era que decían que había entrado en el Instituto por Hino… cosa que fue comprobada al…

-Ustedes son los compañeros de Hino Kahoko ¿verdad? – los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza –que bien, saben dónde puedo encontrarla, le dije que la vería esta tarde para salir a dar un paseo, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado, estaba algo triste pero, creo que puedo hacerla sonreír, tal vez ustedes estén preocupados por ella como sus amigas, pero descuiden la cuidare bien… esto… ¿por qué me ven así?... – los músicos tenían una mirada de "acércate-a-Hino-y-te-las-veras-con-todos-nosotros" emanado un aura asesina de ellos, se podían ver los relámpagos que salían de sabe dónde, cosa que le dio mucho miedo al de cabellos dorados… - ok, si la ven, no se preocupen en avisarme…jaja… creo que la buscare yo solo…gracias…de todas formas… - y el chico se fue corriendo como si sintiera que lo estaban persiguiendo con una motosierra.

- Ese…chico…se…llama…Aoi…Kaji…mis…compañeras…no…dejan…de…hablar…de…el –

-Parece que esta muy interesado en Hino – Yunoki

-Y…que haremos… -decía Tsuchiura –es decisión de Hino estar con él o no –

-Nos quedaremos así nomas sentados… sin hacer nada….? –Hihara

-Es la única opción, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para saber cómo reacciona Hino – Tsuchiura

-Supongo que es una buena idea, ya veremos como marcha las cosas… -Yunoki.

Nadie sabía que hacer, todos estaban profundamente enamorados de la pelirroja, todos eran amigos, tarde o temprano, tendrían que discutir entre quien se quedaría con Hino, pero ninguno podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de aquel chico nuevo, se veía muy feliz, era obvio que el también sentía lo mismo, estaba decidido, todos darían lo mejor para enamorar a la violinista.

**Y…que tal, espero haber mejorado con eso de los diálogos, jaja el siguiente capitulo se tratara de una conversación entre Hino y Aoi, me encanto, me gustaría llegar a la parte donde no saben quién se queda con Hino… pronto…pronto… jaja bye :3**


End file.
